


Trust

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 5x15 fic considering the importance of trust when it comes to getting things done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began as me trying to rewrite THAT scene to make me feel better but turned into looking at a broader aspect of what is happening right now - that being trust. Who we trust, why trust them and if trusting more will help. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They are the property of Arrow.

Felicity watched the reporter talk excitedly about impending downfall of Mayor Oliver Queen. She knew how much it meant to Oliver to be Mayor of Star City. He really did want to make a difference. She knew no one who cared as much about this city as Oliver did. This must be killing him.

 

The news report was just ending as Oliver came up on the platform in the lair. Felicity smiled brightly, she wanted to send him good vibes. He looked so downtrodden. And hot - but downtrodden she reminded herself. She never understood how her mind just went there.

 

“It will all work out” Oliver said walking toward her. 

 

“There’s that optimism again” she smiled.

 

“Chase is representing me and we are going to beat this. How are we doing with the data pull from Prometheus’ mother’s house?”

 

“It’s a petabyte of data so it’s still searching.” Felicity said as she walked toward her computers which were clearly working away. 

 

“Okay, I could use your help with something else.” 

 

“Sure.” Felicity hoped she would be able to help Oliver and Chase with the impeachment hearings.

 

“Susan Williams. She’s not returning my calls.”

 

Felicity’s heart sank to her toes. She may have said “oh” but was unsure. Was this really happening?

 

“Am I really the best person for you to come to for love life advice?” He had to see how wrong this was. Yes, she told him to move on and he should but did they have to discuss this?

 

“She’s not returning my calls since you and Thea got her fired.”

 

“In my defence I didn’t know that was going to be Thea’s play.”

 

“I know, but I still need your help because Thea is not budging.”

 

It took everything in her to hold back saying “I wonder why?” Instead she said “Look, I know how severely problematic what I’m about to say is but Susan is your girlfriend, so if anyone is going to fix it I think it has to be you.” 

 

“I’m trying but as I said she is not returning my calls and you may have noticed I’m sort of facing an impeachment this week.” He really needed Felicity to do this. And yes, he got that he was asking a lot of her. Maybe he should have phrased it differently?

 

Felicity noticed he began to bounce on the balls of his feet. Meaning he was nervous. Well he should be.

 

“Okay I’ll help. But first let me say this. I know you trust Susan and I am trying my best to respect that. But Thea was only trying to help! Did she do the wrong thing destroying Susan’s career? Yes. But Oliver, don’t you see she was just trying to protect you! Susan isn’t just your girlfriend she is a journalist who had all your secrets on her laptop.”

 

“She wasn’t going to use them.” Oliver defended Susan.

 

“Then why did she keep the evidence?” Felicity knew it was a low blow but she needed to get through to Oliver for his own protection. 

 

Oliver stayed silent for a moment and turned away, turning back he looked at Felicity. “You were the one who told me to move on. You said the door was closed.” he said quietly.

 

“I did Oliver and this is not about us.” She was so not ready for that conversation. “This is not even about Susan being your girlfriend, although asking your ex-fiance to fix your current girlfriend’s problems will always be rude. This is about protecting your secret.”

 

“I trust Susan.” 

 

She tried not to feel the knife twist, the knife that reminded her that trust was the reason they were no longer together. 

 

“Well then explain it to me. Because right now I’m scared that all of this,” she waved her arms out and pointed around the room. “Is about to come crumbling down when Susan’s paper leads with the headline Mayor Queen is the Green Arrow.”

 

“Susan has been good to me. She was there for me when I needed a friend. She’s done nothing but support me.”

 

“Okay, I think we need to table this discussion right now there is just too much going on but please think about what I said. I will do my best to get Susan her job back.”

 

Oliver nodded. “I should get back to the office.” 

 

He began to walk past her and she couldn’t help but reach out and touch his arm. Felicity so missed touching him.

 

“For what it’s worth I do think you are going to beat this thing.”

 

“What makes you so sure?” Oliver looked at her with wonder.

 

“To Star City, Mayor Oliver Queen is a hero.” She truly believed this. Oliver’s smile meant that he heard her. 

 

“Oliver” Felicity said as he stepped off the landing.

 

“I think you deserve better than her.” Felicity said as her voice betrayed her and cracked a little.

 

“I don’t know that I do. I had the best and I threw it away.” He walked away with his head down.

  
  


*****

 

 

When Diggle had asked what was going on with her Felicity could not help but be honest. Pandora was a great tool. It had helped save him after all. And yes, she may have been going a bit far helping Thea blackmail a councilman but she believed Oliver needed to remain Mayor. She just wanted to help. 

 

But after talking to Diggle she realized that he was right that it was a step too far. She called Oliver to explain and begged him to go easy on Thea. From the way Oliver disconnected the call, she wasn’t sure he believed her. 

 

Funny Diggle said her superpower is empathy. Why is it only now they are noticing it’s gone? And no not everything going on with her has to do with Billy’s death. 

 

She feels awful about Billy’s death but mainly because she caused it. She was using him to distract her from everything else and he got killed for it. Those don’t sound like the actions of an empathetic person. 

 

 

*****

  
  


As Felicity watched the love of her life on TV calling himself a killer. It broke her heart. She knew who was to blame for this. It was Prometheus. She was glad she was alone in the lair watching because there was no way she could hide the pain on her face. 

 

Diggle had also mentioned fighting fire with fire and when it comes to Prometheus maybe it is time to use some of her own fire power. 

 

Oliver was putting his trust in Susan, maybe it was time she put her trust behind a group that could actually help bring down Prometheus. 


End file.
